Prisoners of Hogwarts
by thisbe22769
Summary: hermione and draco return to hogwarts for their 7th year. All seems normal, until an unexpected attack on hogwarts throws them into situations that they have to trust each other to make it out alive.DHr please R&R! Ill update when i get reviews
1. Treasured Memories

Prisoners of Hogwarts 

summary: hermione and draco return to hogwarts for their seventh year. All seems normal, until an unexpected attack on hogwarts throws them into situations that they have to trust each other to make it out alive. my first FF, please R&R! PreHBP

disclaimer: JKRowling is a genius, all the characters, and places are hers, I don't own any of them

Chapter 1 – _Treasured Memories_

Hermione woke with the sun shining on her bed, warming her body. Her room wasn't too big or too small, perfect with her. She had light gold paint on her walls and maroon bed sheets; she had to have Gryffindor pride. 

"Hermione, are you awake yet?" her mother yelled up from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yea mum, ill be down for breakfast in a couple of minutes!" Hermione yelled back, still lying in bed.

When Hermione finally decide to get up and get ready, she picked out her clothes and hopped in the shower. As she washed her hair, which had had changed a little since 1st year. It had grow to about the middle of her back wasn't as bushy but was still chocolate brown with subtle natural highlights, she thought about Hogwarts, it probably was one of her favorite places in the world. How it had her friends, her books (of course), and how it gave her a bit of freedom from her parents.

She shut off the water and got out of the shower, she returned to her room (her bathroom is like connected to her bedroom) and changed into her clothes. She wore jeans that weren't to tight but did hug her hips a bit. And a red long sleeved shirt that her parent got when they went to Spain. After she brush and magically dried her hair, brush her teeth (which are now straight after her little incident with Malfoy), she went down stairs to eat breakfast with her parents.

"Wow mom, my favorite," Hermione chimed as she walked in, grabbing a plated and putting her favorite breakfast food on it. Chocolate Chip Pancakes. She did have a sweet tooth for them, her mom didn't mind making them for her as long as she didn't have them everyday. What did you expect, they were dentists.

"Well sweetheart, once you are finished well take you to the station, are you done packing?" her dad asked.

Hermione noticed that even though her parents were dentist, they never ceased to call her names that were high in sugar.

"I've been packed for a week now, I'm so excited for my seventh year, to see Harry and Ron, and for being head girl."

"We are so proud of you honey" her mom said as her dad nodded.

Hermione was really touched that her parent were so proud of her. She thanked them for the breakfast, told them she loved them and went up to her room to retrieve her trunk. As she walked up the stairs she looked at all her pictures, there were so many when she was younger, when she went on trips, at Christmas with her family, and just hanging out with her friends. After she started Hogwarts there were only pictures of summer time, not that she minded Hogwarts she missed her family a lot. She treasured all her memories about them. She made a note to come home after school, and stay with her parents a while.

Miles away in the Malfoy Manor

Malfoy was just starting to stir under his covers. After a while of just lying in bed he got up and got in the shower. When he got out he heard a pop and Bailey appeared.

"M-master D-D-Draco" Bailey stuttered

"What?" Draco said annoyed, getting ready to dry his hair.

"Y-your father would like to see you in his private study, and you mother would then like to see you in the observatory in the East Wing.

"Tell my father that I will be in his study in a few minutes." Draco said.

"Y-yes M-m-master," Bailey said, slowly backing away with his head bowed, then turning and dissapperating with a pop. Draco couldn't understand why the house elves were so afraid of him; his father was the one who abused them. They were such timid creatures.

Draco pushed those thoughts out of his mind and started thinking about Hogwarts, and how he could be captain of the Slytherin, how he would take (and pass with flying colors) his newts. And how he could be the best in the class, ahead of mudblood Granger. He couldn't understand how a mudblood of all people had beaten him every year since their first. He was a pureblood Malfoy, yet he came second in academics. But this year would be different, he could feel it. Maybe Granger wont return, or maybe she wouldn't be Head Girl, since he was head boy, he could take off points from the mudblood and her idiot friends pothead and weasel.

Once Draco was finished dressing for school, he went to meet his father in his private study.

When he got to his father door, he didn't know what he would want. He slowly drew his hand and knocked on the door, and heard a muffled "Come in."

Draco slowly opened the large cherry doors and stepped inside. It was cool and dark in the detailed study. On the wall to the right there was a vast gray stone fireplace with a dark green walk behind it. In front of the fireplace there was a setting arrangement of black fabric, on an oriental rug. On the opposite wall was completely full of books on a massive wall size bookcase. Ahead of him as he entered the room was his father sitting behind a large desk, with an emotion he had never seen on his face, happiness.

"You call for me father?" Draco said

"Yes, my boy." His father said standing up, moving over to the high back chair in front of the fireplace. Motion to Draco to sit down.

A Draco sat down, he noticed that the fire must have been the source of warmth in the room, because there was a slight change in temperature.

"Ah. You will be turning 18 soon?"

"Yes, sir" Draco replied, noticing where this was going, not good.

"And on the night of your 18th birthday you will receive you dark mark." Said the man with long white blonde hair and an aging face.

As he continued telling him about the ceremony, all Draco could think about was about how he didn't want to be a Deatheater. He know that he had to become one, but he didn't want to. He like power, of course, he had a lot of it at school, but the thing it he like being the one in power, not serving someone else. His father continued to talk to him about how he was "destined" to do this. Draco was only picking up random words, which made his fathers speech sound a little impractical. Draco's thoughts ran wild, how could he avoid becoming a deatheather without his father's knowledge. Throughout the whole speech he kept a straight face with his pale skin, and daring eyes his father couldn't tell he wasn't listening to a word he said.

"Do you understand all of this?" his father asked

"Yes, sir." Draco answered

"I will owl you with any changes, and the date we will come for you."

"Yes, sir."

"You may go now."

Draco slowly stood up and made his way toward the door, when he heard a faint 'you better not mess this up.' This was typical of his father, he sounded so pleased, yet threatened when you almost out of earshot (not that he didn't threaten all the time). Draco tried to get those memories out of his head. He had a hard time until he walked into he parlor. There were many things to remember, so he took his time going through it. This was probably the most cheerful place (if that was possible) in the Malfoy manor. Which is probably why he father was rarely in there. He mother decorated it. There was a large window looking over the grounds on the right, with yet another massive fireplace with engravings on it. The walls were white, will back and green furniture. The floors were a deep chocolate brown wood. There were plants along the walls, and underneath the window was a bookcase that had many of his favorite stories, Stories that his mother would read to him when his was young. He would always want to stay in her, it seemed so warm and comforting than the other parts of the house.

He continued through the room and neared the great glass doors of the east wing observatory. He believed that this room was his mother's favorite, she could be found in here all the time. It was a large circular glass room with millions of plants along the outside. In the center there was a sofa and two plush chairs (all three were white). And there was a table where his mother sat.

Even though she wasn't as young a she used to be, she was still beautiful, with long blond hair and a slightly un-aged face. She was wearing kakis and a white blouse, she looked so elegant even though she wasn't dressed up.

He opened the doors with a click, which told his mother that he was there.

"Draco," his mother said

"Mother" Draco replied

"Come sit with me" motioning him to sit down. "I'm going to miss you so much." All of a sudden a pop sounded and a house elf appeared.

"Missus Malfoy, young Master Malfoy, would you like Reeves to get you something to eat?" the small house elf squeaked. Draco knew that he was scared.

"What would you like for breakfast honey?" his mother asked

"Actually I'm not that hungry, I might wait till I get on the train to eat." He was thinking about all the sweets on the food trolley. (HeHe, he sounds like ron)

"Draco, I'm not as old a you might think I am. I know that all they serve on that trolley is candy. Now what do you want for breakfast?"

"I was hoping that you had forgotten, well then I will have a piece of toast with jam on the side" he looked at his mother "and some eggs." He them looked back at her, she had a look of triumph on her face. Draco knew that made her happy.

"And Ill have some hot cereal, thank you" she smiled at Reeves, he looked a little less nervous, and with a pop he dissapperated.

He mother was so kind hearted; she cared for everything, even the unpaid servants. His father just ordered them around and abused them. He still couldn't believe how they ever managed to actually get married. He hoped that he would meet someone and nice and as beautiful as his mother.

"Well Draco, dear, your last year at Hogwarts, have you decided on what you want to do after you graduate?"

Food appeared on their plates, the steam was still rising off the eggs. "Umm. I'm still not sure, I have a couple of options, but I'm not positive." He said while spreading jam on his toast.

Taking a bit his mother replied, "You know dear, I will support... whatever you choose." He could tell she wasn't sure what to say. "I just hope you don't make the wrong one a regret it."

Jeez, Draco thought, that was kind of unfathomable. He hadn't really given that much consideration to whether he might want to back out of a choice, and if he didn't he would regret. He took his mothers words to heart, they stuck with him and where hard to shake off.

"Don't worry mother, Ill let you know my choice when I decide." Draco said pulling her in a comforting hug. "Well I'm going to go finish packing."

"Ill ride with you to King's Cross honey."

"Ok, ill be back in a couple of minutes."

With that he made his way back up to his room, thinking about all the things he had just discussed with is mother. He entered his room, and shut the large wooden door behind him.


	2. Old Times

CHAPTER 2 – _Old Times_

summary: hermione and draco return to hogwarts for their seventh year. All seems normal, until an unexpected attack on hogwarts throws them into situations that they have to trust each other to make it out alive. my first FF, please R&R! PreHBP

disclaimer: JKRowling is a genius, all the characters, and places are hers, I don't own any of them

Here-Comes-The-Rain-Again-Falling-From-The-Stars – Thank you sooo much, you're my first reviewer

Chapter 2 – _Old Times_

Hermione made her way through the busy station to Platform 9 ¾. When she got to the brick wall, she said goodbye to her parents, and then with a run, went through the magic brick wall. On the other side was the Hogwarts Express, a giant ebony and scarlet train with many cars trailing behind.

Hermione couldn't believe that it was her final year, many thoughts appeared in her head, until she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She jumped, and spun around. There stood Harry and Ron, the same as ever. Their faces matured a bit and they had grown more than a few inches but still had huge grins on their faces when they saw her. Hermione gave a short squeak and gave them both a hug. She couldn't believe how tall they had gotten, not that she had ever been tall, hearty 5'¾" but they were a good head above her.

"Hey 'mione, how was your summer?" Harry asked.

"Great, sorry that I couldn't come by the Burrow, it was our last summer and I wanted to spend it with my parents." She said.

"That's alright, you get to spend the year with us, you are so lucky," Ron retorted, Hermione rolled her eyes at this comment.

She remembered how much fun her best friends could be, they had always been nice to her, or at least since the "troll incident" in their first year.

"How about we get a compartment, before they are all gone?" Harry asked as he grabbed his trunk.

"Sure" Hermione and Ron said in unison, they grabbed their trunks and boarded the train. Once they found an empty compartment they sat and talked about their summer.

Draco and he mother pulled up to the station in a sleek black Bentley. His mother had just finish telling him that he had to come a visit her for Christmas and that she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. Draco got out of the car, kissed his mother good-bye, and headed down the busy muggle platform.

He noticed Crabbe and Goyle looked lost without him, though they did seem lost almost all the time but when he wasn't there they might as well be lump of stone. He got their attention and motioned for them to follow him as he boarded the train. As soon as he started down the hallway of the train, he heard a high-pitched sound call out his name. 'Oh no', he thought Pansy, sure enough she came bounding down the aisle and latched herself onto him like a leech.

"DRAKIE! How are you? I've missed you so much! Did you miss me? I had a great summer, did you?" Pansy said, struggling to say it all in one breath.

"Did you ever think to let me answer you before you started asking more questions?" Draco asked annoyed. She had a look of incomprehension on her face. This amused him.

"Well did you?" she asked as if he had never said a word.

"Umm… I have to go to the Heads compartment." He said trying to find someway to get away from her. He started to move down the aisle toward the front of the train when Pansy called out, "Save me a seat at dinner, I love you Drakie!" He broke out into a fast paced walk when he heard that latter part.

When he found the Heads compartment he shut the door, finally some peace and quiet. He sat down and pulled out a book to read. After ashortreading period, the seats were getting pretty comfortable, he thought, so he laid down for a quick nap.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron were having a long conversation about their summer. Harry was a the Burrow for most of it. They ate, and talked about quidditch, and ate, and how Ron was the king of wizard chess, and ate.

"Hey were still growing!" Ron said when Hermione gave him a disgusted look as he finished off another package of chocolate frogs.

"Yes, but I thought that you would have learned some manners by now." She said as she passed him a napkin.

Hermione knew that Molly Weasely made some of the best food she had ever eaten. She told them how she and her parents spent most of the summer around the Mediterranean. She shared her opinions on Spain, and Italy and how much history they have there. By the time she had gotten to the 13th Century, Harry and Ron had both zoned out. Ron's eyes were watching a fly the carelessly flew around the room, and Harry, well Harry just kind of sat there, his eyes half open.

She told them that they were rude and pulled out a book,_DefenseAgianst the Dark Arts Year Seven_, she didn't want to fall behind on her reading. By now this didn't shock Harry or Ron, actually they would have been shocked if she didn't. She was at about the second chapter when there was knock on the compartment door. Harry and Ron looked at it, and then at Hermione, and back at the door. She got up, realizing that they weren't going to get it. Outside it was a brown-haired, dark skin boy, who looked about 5th year. He told Hermione that she was needed down at the Heads compartment, she thanked him and shut the door.

After she gathered all her things, she hugged and said good-bye to both boys, "Save me a seat in the Great Hall." She told them as she was leaving.

"Ok, have fun," Ron called after her jokingly, as he leaned out of the compartment, the train took a sudden turn which caused him to fall in to the hallway, he quickly stood up, acting cool and jumped back in the compartment. Hermione stifled a laugh as she moved to the front of the train.

Hermione always enjoyed her time with them, whenever she was sad, or stressed they were there to lighten the mood. They always had a good joke ready to loosen her up.

She made her way to the front of the train, helping first years if they were lost, just like a good Head Girl would do. She started to think about whom Head Boy would be, well I know its not Harry or Ron, umm and I know its not Neville. Umm I might not even be a Gryffindor. Well I know it wont be a Syltherin, maybe Ravenclaw, she still couldn't figure out it would be. Her curiosity got the better of her and when she finally reached the door she quickly opened it.

This action caused her to wake Malfoy, jumping to his feet. She couldn't believe who was standing in front of her. Why would Dumbledore pick Malfoy of all people?

"Well, mudblood, why would anyone pick you for Head Girl. I knew Dumbledore has gone mad. This just proves it." He said turning a sitting back down. This is going to be a long year, both of them thought. Hermione picked up her trunk and closed the door behind her, 'Just like old times,' she thought wishing someone would come soon to save her.

Luckily for Hermione Professor McGonagall was in shortly. "Welcome back to Hogwarts," she said cheerfully. "Now let me inform you of your duties as Head Boy and Head Girl. When we arrive I would like you to usher the students to the correct transportation points to the castle. And make sure no one is left behind, then you may proceed up to the castle just in time for dinner. I will give you more instructions later. Now you may change into your school robes and let the other students know that we will arrive in about 20 minutes." After her long speech she left the compartment.

"Why couldn't she bloody hell shut up?" Malfoy mumbled. Hermione got up but was shocked that Malfoy was already changing; he had clearly forgot that she was there.

"MALFOY! What the bloody hell do you think your doing!" Hermione shrieked, causing him to jump. Readjusting himself, "Following orders." He replied.

"Well could you at least wait till I left?"

"Then I suggest you hurry mud-" before he could even finish Hermione had her wand out and pointed at him.

"Don't you dare even finish that, and don't ever say it again." She said dangerously lowering her wand. She straightened her outfit out and left the compartment and Malfoy in a state of shock.

"Where the hell did that come from?" He said to himself. He finished changing and left to inform the students of their arrival.

Hermione made her way back down the train to find friends. She was almost about to Harry and Ron's compartment when she heard two loud screams come from the compartment on her right, she froze, and turned to see who it was, before she could figure out what was happening two sets of hands grabbed her and pulled her in it….

Hermione walked into the Great Hall with the biggest grin on her face. This could be challenged by the ones her two best friends were wearing. She could tell everyone was happy to be back by the roar of laughter and talking there was.

"HERMIONE!" she heard over the roar of students, she looked down the Gryffindor table and saw Ginny waving her hand trying to get her attention, it work. Hermione made her way over to Ginny, Harry and Ron. Dumbledore cleared his throat and the students got this signal to quiet do, when they did he started his speech.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts," he start "I trust you all had a safe and fun summer. As we start this year I would like to enforce the usual rules. The Forbidden forest is, well Forbidden to all students." He continued some more with the usual rules.

Ron and Harry were talking quietly about who the new teacher would be this year. There was a young man who didn't look to much older than them. Hermione knew who he was, his name was Paul Hewitt, an American who was brilliant at Defense against the Dark arts, she had read many articles about him. He was quite a celebrity, so far, with the female population at Hogwarts.

"And I would like to introduce Professor Hewitt, who comes to us from America to teach Defense against the Dark Arts here at Hogwarts." In saying this the young man between Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape stood up nodded and sat back down. "Along with this I would like to warn you all about the rising Dark Side. Your trips to Hogsmeade will be closely chaperoned by teachers and the Head students, who are by the way Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger." Once he motioned then to stand up and sit back down, food appeared and everyone dug in.

Malfoy didn't have much of an appetite just watching Crabbe and Goyle eat made him somewhat nauseous. Along with that Pansy was trying to push food in his face with she told him about her frightfully boring summer. Only one thing kept him from leaving the Great Hall. He couldn't get why Dumbledore stressed to the students about the 'rising dark side.' He keep thinking about this all through dinner.

On the other hand, Hermione didn't take note to Dumbledore's warning, she was too busy watching and talking to her friends. Ron was sitting next to, while Harry and Ginny were across them. Harry and Ginny had been dating since the end ofhis 6th year when he had finally gotten the nerve to ask her out. He says that he finally didn't care what Ron thought, but everyone knew that he was scared that she would turn him down.

Since they started dating Ron and been a little uneasy but Lavender kept telling him that he had to let them date or else Ginny would, well date him anyways. As Ron and Harry talked about Quidditch throughout dinner, Ginny and Hermione were exchanging their summer stories.

As the plates started to clear, people started to make their way out of the Great Hall toward their dormitories. Hermione took the 1st year Gryffindors to their common room. She like the way their faces lit up once they set eyes on the burgundy and gold adorations that covered the room.

"Now you all should unpack and get accustom to the common room, for this will be the place you will spend most of your time for the next seven years. Also ask for help if you need it, I'm sure any," she glared at the older students around the common room as to even dare to confuse the 1st years "would be happy to help you." She said with a smile. She turned and made her way back to the Great Hall to get her room assignments.

'God, I have to spend a dormitory for a whole year with that slimy git,' Hermione thought to herself. She traveled down the stairs and opened the large oak doors, when she spotted Malfoy at the end of the Slytherin table and McGonagall standing next to him.


End file.
